Love for a Hades Shadowhunter
by beth96108
Summary: What happens when Nico meets a nephilim and she shows him to her mom, and her best friend? What more secrets will he learn about his mom? Will Nico finally fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The world was pitching black. The girl looked at the watch. _Good, _she thought, _its only 11:30 pm_. She jumped from roof to roof pass houses, people, and her city. She jumped down and ran towards a building and ran in and saw her mother and her new baby sister, Talia.

Chapter one

Talia Redblade walked in to new middle school for her 6th grade year. _Wow, _she thought, _this is one big school_. Just then the morning bell rang and Talia dashed to her first period class, Gym. Her gym teacher, Coach Bell, was taking role as she ran in.

"Talia Redblade", Coach Bell yelled looking around on the bleachers.

"Present", Talia hollered back as she quickly sat down on the bottom of the bleachers.

Coach Bell put her clipboard under her armpit," Welcome to Gym. Today we will see how your endurance is. You babies will run a mile then climb the rock wall. Get started. NOW!"

Talia started running around the gym when Coach Bell reminded them, "remember kids: a mile is four laps around the gym and I want to be done 5 minutes till the bell, SO GET BUSY!"

As soon as her coach had yelled that, Talia had finished with her laps and was halfway done with climbing the wall.

"Hey girl", a boy said right under her, "your Talia, right?"

"So", she replied as they reached the top of the wall, "Who are you?"

"Name's Nico Di Angelo", He introduced himself as they were climbing down the wall.

"Di Angelo! Redblade! What are you two doing!?" Coach Bell yelled across the gym.

"We're finished, Coach!" They both yelled back at her.

"Good! Get over here; I have a surprised for you!"

Talia started running but stopped when she realized Nico wasn't following her. "Come on Nico!"

"I don't like this."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you but trust me, don't go over there."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't OK. It's too difficult to tell-"

"Di Angelo! Redblade! Here now!" Coach Bell yelled as she was walking towards them.

"Let's go now." Nico begged. "Grab my hand."

"Why do I need to-?" Talia asked

"Just do it", Nico said.

Talia grabbed his hand, Talia heard him mutter a few words, and all the sudden they were in front of Talia's house.

"Wh-? How did we get here", Talia started freaking out.

"Listen", Nico started. "This might sound weird to you. I am a half-blood, which means I am a son of a Greek god/goddess. The god I am related to is Hades, god of the Underworld. Every summer I go to a camp in Manhattan just for children of Greek gods and goddesses."

"OK, what does that have to do with me?" Talia asked.

"I believe that you are a daughter of a Greek god, but I can't tell who it is."

"Well let's go inside and meet my mom", Talia ushered Nico in the front door. "Hi mom!"

"What are you doing home early from school", her mom asked while she was walking into the living room. "And who is your friend?"

"Hello Mrs. Redblade, I am Nico di Angelo. I am here to ask you about Talia's Father."

"What about her father", Mrs. Redblade asked Nico while giving Talia a "_what did you tell him"_ look.

"Who was her father", Nico asked.

"My husband is still alive thank you", Mrs. Redblade answered. "He has a job assignment out of the country, so he is never home. Now why are you here?"

"Today during gym, our coach had wanted to speak to Talia and me, but I told Talia not to go the coach because she was a monster."

"A downworld-, I mean a monster! What kind!?"

"I wasn't sure but she wasn't a mortal."

"I know who you are, Nico di Angelo, and we are not Halfbloods. Talia, her sister, Ellie, and I are Nephilim, or shadowhunters, and the coach was a demon."

"Mom?!" Talia asked. "Why are you telling him our secrets?!"

"I'm telling him", Mrs. Redblade. "Because he is one too."


	2. Chapter 2

**All Characters except the Redblade family belongs to rick Riodan **

Chapter Two

Part One

"What!? What do you mean he's a Shadowhunter? Talia hollered, "Mom, telling me you're lying!"

"Ya, Mrs. Redblade", Nico agrees, "Please tell me and Talia you're lying!"

"Sorry kids", replies Mrs. Redblade, "But, Nico's mother was Maria Angellight, Nephilim of the Conclave but died during a demon attack when you and your sister were just a few years old. I am April Redblade; I took your mother's place in the Conclave when she had died."

"She did not by from a demon", Nico argued, "She died by Zeus, Greek lord of the sky, and my father's brother. My sister and I would have died too, if it hadn't been for my father, Hades, Greek god of the underworld."

"Yes, yes, I knew that."April remembers. "But you would have to remember that the Conclave wouldn't believe me if I told them a god killed your mother, wouldn't they? So, I had to tell them that she died in a demon attack.

"Hold on Mom", Talia stops April. "Are you sure he's Nephilim. Because what's an offspring of a god and Nephilim. A demon and a human is a Warlock, A god and human is a Demigod, or halfblood; like Nico. And a Demon and an unmarked Nephilim is a Shapeshilfter-Nephilim, like me."

"What?!" Nico surprisingly yells, "How is your mom an unmarked Nephilim, because she says she's a Conclave member, so she has to be marked right!"

"You're remembering what your mother taught you when you were little, aren't you Nico", April smiles. "Talia, take him the Brothers. We need to know if he is a Shadowhunter and if he isn't we need to know what he is. After that, go over to the institute, we need to see how much training he needs. Got it?"

"Ya, I got it mom", Talia points to the door. "Come on Nico, let's go."

*Meanwhile at the Institute*

Clary walks into the Institute to see her friend, Ellie, practicing with Jace, her boyfriend.

"Hey Ellie, hey Jace", Clary waves and looks at Ellie. "Your mom called."

Ellie stops and looks at Clary, "What did she want?"

"She wanted to tell you that your sister got to school safely and then she was about to say something else, but she showed up back at the house with a boy."

"Oh that's good", Ellie sighs. "Wait a boy!?"

"Ya", Clary replies. "She said 'the angel is here.'"

"Nico", Ellie whispers, "He's going to find out about his mother. I've got to go home. See you guys later." With that, Ellie ran out of the institute.


End file.
